


Playtime Is over

by NuclearTemptations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearTemptations/pseuds/NuclearTemptations
Summary: Curcio realizes he is being targeted by supernatural beings and needs to team up with others in order to fight his way out of this awful mess. The only thing is he has so idea who his enemies are, they could even be the people he trusts most.





	1. Chapter 1

 

     “Hey, Pelonite!” Roxy shouted, running up to her sister.  “Want to play hide and seek with me?” She asked with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

     “I have no time for such childish games,” Pelonite replies sternly. “And besides, you’re almost 21! Why do you want to play a game like that?” She questions while looking directly into her sister's eyes. Roxy paused, her eyes lingering on her sister's arm covered in tattoos, reminding Roxy of a forest fire. She smiled as her playful demeanour returned she looked her sister in her Chestnut brown eyes that always shows her emotions, regardless if she was trying to conceal them. When you look her in the eyes, you would know that she cared about you, even if it didn't seem like it. But if you look into Roxy’s eyes, you would know that she hides something dark and sinister behind that Façade of hers.

     “I play games because it's fun, dummy.” Roxy replied as if it was obvious.

     “Fine, but just this once.” Pelonite mumbled as she gave into her sister’s whines. Roxy shouted out happily and jumped in the air. “You count, and I’ll hide.” She squeaked, and in an instant, she was gone.

 

     Almost one hour later and Pelonite still hasn’t found her sister. She got out her flip phone and dialled the number of her best friend; Edwin.

     “Hello Liz, whatcha need?” he answered.

     “Come over, I need your help finding my sister.”

     “Hide and seek again? I’ll be over A.S.A.P.”

     “Thanks.”

     Edwin knocked on the door, smiling. Pelonite opened the door wide, welcoming him into her home. They walked down the main hall, opening closet doors and rooms, slowly branching into different halls but eventually ending at the same place.

     “Where do you think the little rascal is?” He asked.

     “Don’t you think I would have checked those places before I called you?” She retorted in an angry manner. Edwin gave her a hurt look. Pelonite sighed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

     “It's fine.” He said with a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

     They decided to re-check every room and nook for Roxy. Edwin even took the liberty of looking underneath the couch cushions.

     “When I find her I am going to kill her for making me worry so much.” Pelonite growled. Edwin laughed, then he paused. “Have you checked the attic yet?” he asked. Pelonite froze.

     “No way in hell am I going up there.” she said sternly.

     “Why's that?” Edwin questioned the heavily tattooed girl.

     “Because there evil creatures gremlin thingies up there.” she replied, whining like a small child.

     “Number one; there is no such thing as gremlins or monsters. Number two; you’re not in hell, so you’re going up there.” he retorted. She scowled at him while he smiled.

     After some convincing, she agreed to go up into the attic as long as he came with her. When they got to the hallway Edwin pulled the stairs down and looked at Pelonite.

     “Ladies first.” Pelonite teased bowing and gesturing up the stairs. Edwin rolled his eyes and went up the stairs with Pelonite following close behind.

     Once at the top, they looked around, but it was too dark for them to see anything, they couldn’t even see the walls. 

     “It's too dark!” Pelonite stated while reaching for the strand of string that hung beside a single light bulb. But once the light was on, they saw something they would never be able to forget.

 

     There, in front of them, was Roxy. Where there had been smooth skin was torn muscle and blood. There were ropes bound into the bones in her legs and arms. The ropes looked scaly, like snakes. They were slowly moving in and through the wounds in her limbs with sickening wet cracks of bones cracking and breaking into smaller and smaller pieces, along with the slimy ripping sound of flesh being slowly torn apart. The ropes suspended her in the air, her body making an X. Her eyes had been gouged out, her teeth were mostly broken or missing, and most of her intestines ripped were out and strewn about the room as if they were birthday decorations, and the only organs remaining were her lungs which contained her beating heart. The air reeked of a long abandoned and rancid abattoir.

     Pelonite let out an ear-piercing scream and clung to Edwin. Edwin just stood there, paralyzed in fear. He never thought that someone could be scared to the point where they couldn't move. Regaining some of his movement he quickly turned to his side and regurgitated his stomach contents into the hardwood flooring.

 

     After what felt like forever, Edwin heard floorboards creak.

     “Who’s there?” Edwin questioned loudly, voice cracking. His only reply was an evil cackle.

     “That would be me.” Whispered a voice that sent shivers down their spines. That’s when it stepped into the small amount of light provided via the light bulb.

 

     It looked like a woman, with broad shoulders and large hips, along with reddish brown wavy hair that stopped two inches after her waist. She had skin as white as the moon and cerulean eyes with black sclera. There was a large smile carved into her face that was so deep you could see bone and teeth. Holding it slightly together was a thick black thread that seemed to have darkened with dried blood. Her eyebrows were thick and slightly arched, much like a man’s brow. A brown leather corset shaped her silhouette, a forest green skirt and a somewhat baggy white blouse was tucked underneath the corset. A belt that wrapped around her waist over top of the corset held a whip, some throwing knives, and small bottles filled with swirling pearlescent colours.

     Edwin never believed in monsters, but now he was forced to realize that they existed in this already chaotic world, after all, there was one standing in front of him.

     “Let me introduce myself, I am Dianna, Dianna Meredith.” She chirped in a thick accent the teenager couldn't quite place.

     “I don't care who you are!” Pelonite screamed. “Why did you do that to her? How could you do something so vile?”

     “There’s no desideratum to shout dear,” Dianna cooed. “I did it because I was ordered to, and an order is an order.” Just as she said that Pelonite pounced at her, but the creature just lifted her hand and hit Pelonite with such a force that she was hit back against a wooden beam, cracking it.

     “Pelonite!” Edwin yelled as he ran to her, checking her pulse to see if she was ok. He felt a weak and slow beat. He held her in his arms, cradling her body.

     He looked up at Dianna with pure hatred in his eyes.

     “You monster!” he screeched at her.

     “Shhhh my sweet, death is only the beginning.” She cooed, her smile widening until the stitches in her cheeks tore and bled. 

     Pelonite’s breathing slowly came to a halt.

     “No… no, NO, NO Pelonite!” he wailed while trying to shake her to consciousness. Dianna lets out a deep evil laugh that seemed to echo. She grabbed his chin and lifted head up, looking down on him. She moved some of his black and purple hair out of the way with her other hand and saw his face was stained with tears. His blue eyes shone with the extra saline in them.

     “I look forward to seeing you again, Edwin, and if not, your descendants” She whispered into Edwin’s ear, kisses his cheek and in the blink of an eye, she shrank back into the shadows.

     Edwin lifted his head up to look at the ceiling and let out an agonizing and blood-curdling screech before his head dropped back down.


	2. Chapter 2

     Curcio sat in his room, finishing the last of his cream of mushroom soup. Once finished he put the bowl before down on his nightstand. He looked out the window, it was raining rapidly and kept making a hollow pitter-patter on the glass. The clouds made the world outside his house look almost monochromatic. Curcio sighed looking at the ceiling. The violet-haired boy looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 8:40 pm.  
“I should have a shower.” He thought to himself as he lazily got up from his bed and walked to his personal bathroom.

     Curcio inhaled deeply while drying his wet hair, the smell of lavender filling his nostrils. he walked over to his closet and grabbed his red and black flannel pyjamas. The blue-eyed boy put them on and got under the covers of his bed, turned off his reading lamp and slowly fell asleep.

     Curcio looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a cave of some sorts, except this cave was different from anything he had ever seen. There was some sort of plant hanging from the ceiling, a big amethyst coloured glowing ball hanging attached to the plant, seemingly hanging on for dear life. Trees with bark that was charcoal black and deep green leaves smothered the ends of the tree branches. The tree trunks and branches twisted around and turned in an almost hypnotizing way. A few small, pearlescent, rose pink fruit hung from the branches of the tree, they were so beautiful and ripe that he was tempted to take a bite of one, but a feeling in his gut told him not to.  
     Curcio stared in awe of the beautiful garden around him. When he turned around he saw the centre, or rather, ‘heart’, of the forbidden garden.  
There was a big rock that looked like the rough edges had been weathered away, and the creature that sat upon it was one Curcio had only heard of in children stories; A night fairy.  
It had a long black dress on that would’ve reached below her ankles, but had been pulled up to show her small feet. She had long dark grey hair that framed her flawless face. She had burgundy lips and reddish purple eyes that seemingly glowed in the dim light. Her cheeks were a rosy red against her pale skin. The girl sat on top of the rock as she played a pan flute. Curcio took one step towards her and looked for any signs of movement. After seeing none, he took another step, and another, and another. He kept walking up to her in till he was three feet away from her. She looked up at Curcio with her glowing purple eyes, scanning him over. She smiled, and he smiled back.  
     “Curcio,” she began, her voice smooth and sweet. “I have come to warn you, Dianna was just the beginning. They have been watching you closely and they have decided it is almost time for them to strike. They will use you for your power and when they have decided you are of no use to them anymore Dianna will turn you into her plaything.” She warned, with tears slowly coming out of her eyes.  
     “Wait, what?! What do you mean 'my power'?” He questioned, but with each word, the world around him seemed to crumble and fade away.

     Curcio woke up startled, sitting up and with his head snapping around to see his bedroom. He let out a loud sigh falling back into his soft bed. Questions filling his head, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

     Curcio tried to fall back asleep, but when an hour had passed, he gave up on sleeping. Who could sleep after having a dream like that? Curcio went over to his desk. On the desk was a laptop; last generation, a pack of hubby bubby bubble gum, a dream journal, a sketchbook for art class, and an overdue library book.

     The tired boy sighed, turned on his desk lamp, and picked up his dream journal and wrote. On the next page, he drew a picture of the entity he met. He closed the book and set it down back into its place, then picked up his sketchbook and turned to a new page. The blue-eyed boy frowned and closed the sketchbook, setting it down on top of his journal. Glancing at the library book he sighed and picked it up, only to set it inside his backpack. Curcio leant back and looked at the ceiling and started thinking about his dream.  
     'What could possibly be after me?' he thought to himself. Suddenly images started flashing inside his head. He jerked forward, putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes as tight as he can, trying to lessen the loud blood-curdling screams that repeated in his head. As if on cue, it stopped with one last echo of a sound he couldn't comprehend. Curcio slowly opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He looked up and around him frantically with wide eyes, nothing to be seen but the darkness that flooded his room. His laptop's screen lit up with a ‘ding’ and Curcio's head snapped toward it.

     It was just a message from Helvetica. Helvetica was a bit of an insomniac, she would always stay up late watching videos on YouTube but sometimes she would be making playing card castles. She would always have her odd day of actually doing homework instead, but she seldom did so. Curcio and she were close friends, to the point where many people mistook them to be a couple. They would share drinks and sometimes he would go over to her house and cuddle up to her with a blanket and watch the lord of the rings. She was like a little sister to him, always being a dork and giving people way too many hugs.

 

Helvetica: Curcio, are you awake?  
Curcio: good morning Alva, what’s up?  
Helvetica: the sky, taxes, the ceiling, whale oil prices, etc.  
Curcio: why do I even ask anymore  
Helvetica: you tell me

     Curcio smiled, it made him happy to know that she knew him so well.

Curcio: how's the story coming along?  
Helvetica: very well, you could say my writing skills were überwältigt!  
Curcio: Past tense...?  
Helvetica: yeah, I have writer’s block right now (/°□°)/ ~_|__|_  
Curcio: well that sucks.  
Helvetica: You Don't Say  
Curcio: so... Did you see the sky yesterday? Talk about blue!  
Helvetica: actually it was grey with clouds  
Curcio: you really need to get some sleep ya know  
Helvetica: ok ‘mother’, whatever you say

     Curcio shook his head smiling while he closed his computer. He missed her more than almost everything.


	3. Chapter 3

     The pale boy sighed and started watching a funny cop show about two people that had used to be friends in high school and had gotten partnered up.  
Stretching backwards on his chair, Curcio cracked his back and looked at the time. “7:00 am already? I only watched 4 episodes…” he thought to himself. The sleep-deprived boy rubbed his eyes, stood up, and began to get ready for school.  
     Curcio dragged his feet as he walked down the hall and down the stairs. He groggily trudged to the kitchen to make toast.  
Curcio glanced out the glass door. It was almost the end of the school year, so there was enough natural light coming through in order to not have to turn on any of the lights. Their backyard didn’t really have anything to call a fence unless you call the thick forest lining their backyard a ‘fence’. Curcio recognized the towering trees as Cathedral redwoods.  
     Curcio did a double take, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, it was gone. The pale boy shook his head and turned back to the toaster and as if on cue, the toast popped. Curcio made a grunting sound and picked up the toast and put in on his plate. Curcio ate the toast as he walked towards the door. His blue orbs looked around for an umbrella. Spotting one, he picked it up. He undid the straps keeping the waterproof fabric neatly folded and opened the door.  
     He looked at the tree line as he walked down the driveway. Out of the corner of his eye, Curcio saw something tall, very tall. When he turned his head, there was nothing. The teenage boy shivered and picked up his pace

     Curcio silently walked down the hallway of his school. Even though he had his head pointing down, he could still see in front of him well enough to see the doors and people feet. Curcio couldn’t help but see that people were staring at him and a small group of girls whispering to each other while glancing toward him. He sighed and walked slightly faster toward his classroom. All of a sudden, he was roughly smashed against the lockers. All the students in the hall scattered, except for one.  
     “Welcome back to hell.” A semi-deep voice growled at Curcio.  
     Curcio didn’t need to look up to see the school bully, Carter.  
     Carter was a very tall boy with a large ego, mean attitude and thick overgrown eyebrows. He has dark brown hair and his hair is in the style of an undercut, it was also slicked back. His eyes were a fierce dark green, like an emerald. Sometimes Curcio would hear people say that they were jealous of the bully’s eyes. Carter smelled so powerfully of cologne, he practically marinated in it.  
Curcio looked up at the behemoth of a man. Carter glared malevolently at him with an evil smile.  
     “I had almost started thinking my personal punching bag had finally broken,” Carter growled at him. “Today I feel like giving you an extra bad beating. You’ll probably enjoy it, seeing as you still haven't told anyone” Carter laughed evilly. Curcio closed his eyes preparing for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and to his astonishment, he saw someone.  
They had a long cloak that was made of burgundy and a deep dark green. There was a hood pulled over their head so Curcio couldn't make out a face. They had a very intimidating aura around them.  
They held Carter by his shirt collar and he was yelling obscenities while trying to kick them.  
     “I’ll give you some useful information, brat.” they spat, their voice gender neutral. “One, I HATE bullies.”  
     “I don't give a sh-” Carter began to retort but was interrupted when they grabbed by his neck with the other hand.  
     “Two, I hate being interrupted.” They growled at him. “Three, If I ever find you hurting someone physically, mentally, spiritually, or any other way, I will skin you alive and use your skin to bind my books. I will massacre you.” And with that, she roughly threw him onto the floor. Carter got up as he regained his breath and ran like his life depended on it.  
They turned around to look at Curcio. He looked at them with fear clearly on his face, but it turned to confusion and curiosity when they outstretched their hand to him. Curcio hesitantly took their hand and he was pulled onto his feet.  
     “Are you alright?” The hooded figure asked him. Curcio nodded his head while looking at his feet. Out of nowhere, the stranger’s gloved hand gripped his chin tightly and made Curcio look at their masked face.  
     “Keep your head held high, the way you hold yourself will affect the way people think about you, even if they don't realise it.” They said sternly, releasing his chin. Curcio smiled at them, and it reached his eyes. Curcio looked toward where the boys had run. Curcio looked back at his cloaked saviour, but there wasn't a soul to be seen.

     Curcio sat in his desk, it was English class; the first class of the day. Curcio wasn't paying attention, he already knew all of it, of course. Curcio wished that by grade 10 they would need to have a career chosen out so that they can take the classes that are needed for that job. They would receive a list of jobs that would be sorted by how they are doing academically so that they had something realistic to be ready for instead of being confused and studying for something they don't need. Every year they would get it, and at grade twelve, they would know what to go to college or university for. Curcio wants to be an Astronomer; He loves stars, he loves to look up at them from the roof of his house. He knows that it doesn't pay very well, but he'd rather work on something he loves then be a box office worker, stuck in the same loop forever with some sort of hope that things will change.  
     “Attention boys and girls, we have a new student with us.” The teacher announced. The entire class went silent as they looked to the front of the class to see a girl with long copper-ish brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a scarlet scrunchy. She had on a dark grey hoodie on and a pair of dark blue jeans topped off with brown leather boots that had a large tread on them.  
     “Sweety? Please introduce yourself to us and tell us something about yourself.” The teacher said wearily reaching out to touch her shoulder. When they made contact, the girl spun around and grabbed the teacher so fast if you blinked you would’ve missed it.  
     “Don't. Touch. Me. Ever.” She growled at the teacher and glared daggers at her. The girl released her grip on the teacher and turned her attention to the class.  
     “My name is Cassandra Cavaliere and-” She spoke lazily, looking over the class.  
     “Hey, aren't you the daughter of the mafia man that charges us money for ‘protection’?” a boy in the class interrupted. The whole class let out small ‘what?’s and ‘who?’s.  
     “Yes, yes I am.” she replied looking the boy directly in the eyes.  
     “Then you shouldn't be here! Someone call the cops!” the boy shouted out getting out of his seat.  
     “SIT DOWN YOU STUPID BOY!” Cassandra shouted with the authority of a drill serjeant. “Don't you think someone has already tried that? The pockets of the authorities have been greased so heavily you could cook hash browns in them.” she was slowly beginning to calm down but she still kept the steely gaze as she looked around. She then noticed Curcio, who was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was staring.  
“You know you can blink, right?” Cassandra said with a small laugh and a sly smile. Curcio looked away, blushing. Some of his classmates stole a couple sideways glances at him.  
     “Anyway,” the girl said loudly, everybody's attention returning to her. “Does anyone have any questions?” she inquired, looking around until her eyes settled upon Curcio who was looking around trying his best to avoid her gaze.  
     “What about you, Mr.Purple hair?” she asked looking at him. “You look like you had something on your mind, what were you thinking?”  
     “I-I was wondering why are you wearing that winter coat when it's still warm out.” He replied. Cassandra smiled at him.  
     “So I can hide more ammo and knives on me, silly,” she replied in a high pitched voice that had evil written all over it. Curcio swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “If you don't mind, I’m going to take my seat.” She said in the general direction of the teacher. Cassandra slowly walked to the back of the class and sat beside Curcio. “Hello Mr I Forgot To Blink.” she whispered to him as the teacher shakily began to begin the lesson.  
     “H-hello...Cassandra.” he replied fearfully. She snickered and ruffled his hair.  
     “Don't worry, I know I'm a rare sight to your kind,” she whispered to him as she leant over to look at the name on his book. “Curcio...” she whispered to herself. She looked up at the board and pointed out to Curcio that they had an assignment. Curcio nodded his head meekly and flipped the pages of the textbook to the correct chapter and began doing the project.


	4. Chapter 4

     The cafeteria was loud with chatter. As always, Curcio sat at the nearest table to the exit alone. He had just taken out his lunch bag when he felt the weight of the table shift to his left. When he looked over, he saw Cassandra sitting beside him with a small lunchbox with odd pale characters on it.  
     “Hello?” he said inquisitively.  
     “Hello.” she replied while opening her lunchbox. She took out a meat sandwich. Curcio had no idea what the kind of mean it was, but it seemed undercooked since it was still a bit pink.  
     “What's that?” Curcio asked as she put it inside the microwave beside the table.  
     “A sandwich.” she replied.  
     “I meant the meat, what kind of meat is that?”  
     “It doesn't matter.” she spoke as she took it out. Curcio became slightly confused. Had the teacher not notified anybody? Not even the principal? Something didn't feel right, and Curcio had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't the incident in class. Curcio looked around, everyone was busy with talking and eating. There were a few odd glances to them here and there but not a lot, the usual for him. But something was off. Curcio felt a tugging in his gut as he continued to look around. He almost felt as if he was dreaming. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Curcio looked at Cassandra, eyeing her suspiciously.  
     “Are you alright?” She asked in a half concerned half amused tone. He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder.  
     “Why should I tell you? I barely know you.” he said in a somewhat snappy tone.  
     “I’m guessing you forgot to listen too then.” she said in a sly, mocking tone. Curcio sighed and looked at the powerful girl.  
     “Something isn't right.” He said in a somewhat hushed voice that was close to a whisper but not quite. Cassandra hunched her back a small amount more than it had been before and had a quick glance around as she took another bite from her mystery sandwich.  
     “Glad I ain't the only one who felt it.” she whispered before finishing her sandwich.  
     “What do you think it is?” Curcio asked as he slowly got up. She got up as well and started walking toward the classrooms and Curcio followed suit. Cassandra pulled out her school schedule and showed it to Curcio.  
     “What and where's my next class?” she asked as the conversation they had previously had never happened. Curcio looks at her confused but decided to play along since she did seem smarter than him. He looked at her scheduled and pointed to the box that read ‘gym’.  
     “You have gym with me.” Curcio told her while pointing to a hallway on his right. She nodded and began to walk toward it and so did Curcio. Cassandra went into the female change rooms and Curcio did as well. When he went into the medium sized room he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Curcio looked around and saw that no one was inside. The teen walked over to a locker, put his bag in after taking the gym clothing out, and began to change.

     Curcio walked out of the change room to see Cassandra pacing while on the phone. She had an angry expression on her face as she talking in a language he could not understand. She spoke quickly and with authority. She had her gym clothes on, which consisted of dark green sweat pants with black accents, a baggy black T-shirt, and a pair of red running shoes.  
     She angrily hung up the phone and made a movement that looked like she was choking an invisible man. She let out a sigh and shoved her phone in her pocket and turned. They both made eye contact and Curcio gulped.  
     “How much did you hear?” she asked looking at him with borderline murder in her eyes.  
     “Doesn't matter since I didn't understand it.” he replied wearily. She sighs while shaking her head.  
     “Don't even attempt to repeat what I said, if you do you will regret it for the rest of your life.” she said in a low voice while looking at the photos of volleyball teams on the wall. Curcio gulped.  
     “W-We should be going to the gym now.” He stammered while looking at the gym doors. Cassandra sighed and turned to face Curcio.  
     “Lead the way, little man.” she spoke with a bored tone. Curcio hesitated then started walking toward the doors for the small gym, pushing them open and going inside. Cassandra followed suit and the two of them sat on a bench, looking around. A few other students were already inside. Curcio looked around at his surroundings, seeing things he had seen a thousand times before.  
     Students began coming into the gym with their gym clothes on and one dragged an oversized Rubbermaid container with a couple dozen volleyballs inside it.  
     “Great, my favourite sport.” Curcio spoke sarcastically. Cassandra let out a chuckle and heaved herself onto her feet. She walked over the container, grabbed a volleyball, and walked back to Curcio. The others started to volley the ball to each other for practice, and the two ‘friends’ mimicked them. To Cassandra’s surprise, Curcio expertly volleyed the ball back to Cassandra.

     All the students finally walked inside the gym and began practising. This went on for an extended amount of time before people began to question if the gym teacher was going to show up. Eventually, everyone stopped practising and looked around. Some of the teens when outside and down the hall a small bit before running back at full speed. Those who didn't follow them out looked at them with a quirked brow.  
     “GET IN THE SUPPLY ROOM!” A short blond yelled while running to the Rubbermaid, pushing it against the door. No one complied. A few seconds later the intercom, usually used for announcements turned on. A person then spoke through the intercom.  
     “Initiate lockdown red procedures, this is not a drill. I repeat. Initiate lockdown red procedures, this is not a drill.”  
Within a heartbeat everyone in a panicked stupor, ran into the supply room for the gym equipment, pushing others out of the way. When everyone finally got inside, Cassandra took Curcio’s arm and dragged him behind the cerulean, worn out, dusty, thinly padded mats that they rarely ever use. Cassandra pushed Curcio behind her and into the corner the mats created. Curcio sat down and hugged his knees to his chest as he watched Cassandra peek out at the door.  
     The room had a tense and fearful atmosphere, and everything was silent. Almost too silent. A scraping noise startled the students. Footsteps echoed throughout the gym room they once inhabited and slowly got closer to the door.  
Step

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

     Silence.  
     Click.  
     The power went out.  
     A few small squeaks from the girls.

     “Little pigs, little pigs, let me in.” A voice, that felt like nails on a chalkboard to Curcio, spoke out. One of the girls let out a loud shriek of fear.  
     “Not by the hairs on your chinny chin chin?” The voice laughed out. Three boys, who Curcio recognized as members of the rugby team (The Hooker, The Flank, and The Right Wing), slammed themselves against the door to stop the person from opening the door. Others began to grab something to put against it while Curcio slowly crept up from his place to look at what was happening. The door was slowly creeping open despite the 3 athletes. Curcio looked through the hole and the feeling he had previously came back tenfold, almost crippling him.  
     He saw a face that could only belong to a monster. The thing had eyes so black that it was almost like it was sucking all the small amount of light left in them. Its smile was bloody and had looked like it had previously sewn shut then been ripped open. Its ‘hands’ had claws instead of fingers and had dug them into the heavy metal door while pushing it open. Curcio was suddenly pulled back behind the mats. Cassandra covered his mouth with her hand to keep him from shrieking. Curcio was in her lap and Cassandra was scooting back, leaning over him and covering his head and neck. Cassandra pulled on one of the mats near the bottom, making most of them fall on top of the two thusly concealing them beneath a pile of most likely mouldy gym mats. Suddenly, there was a sharp and stabbing pain in the scrawny boy’s chest. Curcio tried to take a deep breath, but the pain just got worse. The world around him began to fade, and as it did, he heard something slam, then screams. Then, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

     Darkness. Then, light. It was blood red and faint. Curcio began to slowly walk toward it. Eventually, he reached it, but it wasn't a light. It was a door. It’s in pristine shape and has a copper coloured doorknob. Curcio’s arm reached forward and grabbed the doorknob. He didn't know why, but he did. He turned the knob and pushed the door open wide. Suddenly the teen was suddenly on a beach. The water was cloudy and rough.

     “Not a good idea not to swim, The current under the surface could drag one underneath.” Curcio thought to himself. All of a sudden, Curcio felt a sharp pain inside his mouth. He opened up his mouth and something fell down out of his mouth. When he looked down, he saw that his teeth had fallen out. He had no idea why, but Curcio felt extremely scared. He looked up and he saw a forest. He began to run through the forest, not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he felt paralyzed. He could only move his eyes. He tried to look around, and what he saw made him want to vomit. It was Roxy, she was impaled on a branch of a fallen tree. The thing that truly scared him was that she was laughing. She laughed like she was the Joker. Curcio shut his eyes, but the image of her was stained on his eyelids. The air was filled with her laughter, but it changed too more evil and insane that was filled with mockery. Curcio opened his eyes to see that monster. Dianna sat in front of him, sitting on a bar stool, holding it to keep herself from falling off. The scenery changed to a white padded room. When Curcio realized he could move again, he realized he was in a restraint jacket with red stains that had turned brown around the edges. The boy began to struggle in his bindings, trying desperately with all of his strength to get free and more importantly, away from Dianna.

     Silence. That's all Curcio heard when he had to finally catch his breath. He looked to his right, then to his left. The young man jumped when he saw the figure sitting in the corner of the room, it’s figure casually draped on a chair with an aura of confidence and boredom, their bare feet propped up off of one side. The figure wore a skirt that was a dark and vibrant green, starting from the top of her hips and ending underneath her bust was a well made leather corset, and a white shift covering the rest of her upper body. Long, curly rust coloured hair scattered itself over her shoulder and chest. Curcio cringed in horror as he saw her face. A jagged smile had been carved into her face, then poorly stitched back together with black embroidery thread. The thick red semi dry blood stood out on her very fair skin. Curcio made eye contact with this stranger and immediately regretted it. Her eyes were a swirling cerulean with sclera so black it looked like it was almost non existent. No matter how much he tried, the teen couldn't look away, her gaze burrowing into him. But not with a look that was born of hatred, but one from curiosity and boredom.

     “What's your favourite colour?” The cold-hearted killer asked in a monotone voice. Curcio looked at her with confusion, but it soon turned to a mix of anger and alarm, breathing faster.

     “Who the hell are you?!” Curcio half yelled with fear at the figure. She looked down and sighed.

     “I’m Dianna Meredith, but that doesn't matter that much at the moment. I already know who you are.” Dianna replied annoyed. “I already know your name, so there is no need for me to ask.” the woman continued, turning her body and placing both her feet on the cobblestone floor. Now with the left side of her body visible, Curcio saw that most of her left arm was gone. “And you still didn't answer my question; What's your favourite colour?” Dianna crossed her legs, leaned back, and tapped her fingernail on the armrest. Curcio regained his self control and began to struggle once more. The monster in human’s skin got up from her seat and walk over to Curcio, who hadn't noticed that she was getting closer to him. With a movement so quick, she grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the wall. Curcio had the air knocked out of him and he looked at Dianna with wide eyes filled with horror and shock. The attacker just shook her head and pulled him toward her and was about to slam his head against the wall with strength that should be impossible. Curcio closed his eyes and braced for impact.


	6. Chapter 6

     Curcio jolted awake. He heard loud beeping that was fast and uneven. He breathed in, only to realize something was already breathing for him. He calmed down and eventually the loud beeping stopped. The lights around him were bright, but his eyes soon adjusted. He looked to his left and saw a glass sliding door, two large, tall, suit-clad men stood on each side of the door seemingly guarding it. He looked towards what was to the left of his head. There sat a heart monitor and something odd that he had never seen before. It was about the size of the printer that was in his school library, and there was a glass case with something odd and blue moving inside it. Curcio soon realized that the blue thing was moving at the same rate he was breathing. The disoriented boy looked to his right and was temporarily blinded by the sun coming through a large window. Once he was able to see, he saw Cassandra laying down on a chair with a blanket over her. It looked like it had been draped on her after she had fallen asleep. Closer to him was an iv drip that was almost empty. Curcio looked up at a digital clock on the wall. 6:00 am.  
     “How long have I been out?” Curcio Wondered. A small whooshing noise to the left of him and turned his head to investigate. A doctor, closed the door behind him while reading some papers that were in his clipboard. He looked up, saw that Curcio was awake, then smiled.  
     “Hello, Curcio.” He spoke walking towards the end of the hospital bed. “Your lung collapsed from stress. Don't worry, you will be good as new soon.” There was a stirring to the right of Curcio, and both he and the doctor looked. Cassandra was moving slowly, she had started to wake up.  
“What time is it?” Cassandra mumbled while rubbing her eyes. The doctor rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch.  
“Too early for you to wake up.” The man said with a small smile. A small smile graced Cassandra's lips. The teenage girl slid the blanket off of her body and looked at Curcio. The doctor had finished what he was doing then left the room.  
     “Glad that you're awake, friend.” She spoke sleepily. Cassandra yawned as she walked over to Curcio. “You’ve been out for about a day, you had a panic attack that made your lung collapse.” She explained as she sat down on the bed and put a hand on his leg. The teenage girl looked down and sighed. “Sorry.” She said apologetically. Curcio waved it off, it was just an accident. Cassandra smiled and looked through the window. A nurse with long copper hair and royal purple scrubs on came inside with a new bag of saline for Curcio’s iv and replaced it. When the nurse finished her task she walked out. The TV was on, the news channel was playing on it. Curcio saw a helicopter view of his school and listened.  
     “In other news, the shooters of Madison O’hair Secondary School have yet to be identified and caught. The police are asking for any information of how they looked and where their whereabouts may be-”  
The television shut off and Curcio looked over to Cassandra.  
“Enough of that depressing garbage.” she mumbled and set the remote back down.  
     The purple haired boy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember anything in between his lung collapsing and him waking up in the hospital.  
The Nightmare. The heart monitor speeds up as he recalled it. Cassandra looked at his face quickly and grabbed his hand. Curcio felt his heartbeat in his hand, but realized that the monitor was not beeping in time with it. He looked down to see that it was Cassandra’s heartbeat, and slowly, he began to calm down. The beat and heat from her hand oddly comforted him. Her thumb rubbed the top of his hand and she reached into her pocket and produced a notebook and pen. She handed it over to Curcio.  
     “Tell me what's wrong.” She spoke to him. Curcio opened the notebook and wrote down.  
     “I was thinking about a nightmare I had while asleep.” Cassandra read it and sighed.  
     “Sorry about that.” Cassandra patted Curcio’s arm.

 

     Curcio gagged as the tube was taken out of his trachea. He covered his mouth as he coughed. The doctor placed a cold stethoscope to his chest and back while Curcio took deep breaths.  
“You should try to refrain from physical activity for the next week or two just to make sure your lungs heal properly.” the doctor spoke out in a monotone voice. Curcio nodded his head and picked up his clothing, walking to the bathroom.

     Curcio walked out the hospital doors with Cassandra. A sleek black car with heavily tinted windows. Cassandra opened the door for her new friend. Curcio hesitantly got inside the car and scooted to the seat on the other side of the car. Cassandra got in after him and they both fastened their seatbelts. The car slowly began to move forward and got out of the parking lot.  
“How do we get to your house?” Cassandra inquired.  
“Go onto highway 612, exit on 1025. Go down it until you see the entrance to a gravel road, it's marked with a large standing dead that has 413 copper numbers on it. My house is at the very end.” Curcio replied while fidgeting with his hospital bracelet. Cassandra wrote down the instructions down on a piece of paper and gave it to the driver. The driver let out a low grunt and turned onto the highway.


End file.
